The Thing I Always Wanted
by Hyphnochile
Summary: Before the war began, there was a bee and a butterfly. However, when the butterfly's dreams are blown to bits, everything they shared falls apart and they cannot be together. Can the bee save the butterfly even though her heart has fallen into darkness? Takes place during Revenge of the Fallen. Bumblebee/Kagome. This will be short, don't expect a novel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Inuyasha, AKON's Lonely, Elton John's Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

**Thanks for giving me a chance!**

"_Bumblebee!" _

_That voice…_

"_Bumblebee are you coming?"_

_Cybertronian._

"_Bumblebee. Dear Primus, what is taking you so long?" _

_Everything was blacked out. He couldn't see anything._

"_I can't believe you! Have you been logged off this entire time!?"_

_As his optics came online, he could make out the blurry form of a fellow bot. _

"_Bumblebee, combat training starts soon. We are already very late. Optimus is going to have our afts."_

_It was a femme. _

_He heard himself murmur a name._

"_Kagome."_

"Bee? Bee?" The yellow autobot jerked, drawn from the memory of his dream. A shelf holding old paint cans was ripped from the wall by one of the bot's protective armor plates.

"O geez. Bee, really." Sam was already on the garage floor trying to collect all of the fallen paint cans, dropping one every time he tried to pick up another. "Every time. Every time. Dude, you are a walking tornado. My dad just finished that damn fountain again. The mailbox is all fucked up."

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word.  
_  
Yeh. Sorry "Nope. No Bee, I'm not—" Sam looked up from his paint can collecting to see the most pathetic face he'd ever seen on the bot. "Good god. It's okay Bee, stop pullin' that face. You look pitiful."

_You are beautiful,_

_In every single way!_

"Shut up Bee and help me pick these up."

Sam left soon after, telling Bee to try not to destroy his father's property anymore.

So, the yellow bot was forced to go radio surfing until he found the perfect song.

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely_

The mech whined pitifully, visibly deflating. He sulked before deciding that getting some air would do him good.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

A femme to call his own?

"_Bumblebee!"_

That voice again. What was it? Who was it?

Bumblebee pulled into an abandoned lot. Maybe if he searched his memory files thoroughly…

Nothing, there was nothing in his memory files that contained the femme's voice dated before the repeating dream sequence.

It was growing dark out. Bumblebee sighed, revving his engine before speeding back to his human's home.

He wasn't in the mood to be lectured again.

He ended up making it back five minutes before Sam. Thank Primus.

"Hey Bee!"

_Hey, hey, hey!_

"Fat Albert. Nice Bee." Sam patted the mech's hood before going into the house. He flopped face down into the bed, groaning.

"Fuck it, I'll call them tomorrow."

So much for being normal this year.

_Flashback_

_Sam, was really regretting not bringing Bee along this time. The bus smelled like smoke, shit, piss and just straight up nastiness. But it was dark out and there was no way in Hell that he was walking all the way to Mikaela's. He was scrawny, he knew that, and to an extent he accepted it. Sure, he saved the world last year but he had giant alien robots and the U.S military backing him. Anyway, there was no way in Hell that he was going to get mugged right before his date with his super hot girlfriend. He groaned loudly before collapsing back into his seat._

"_Jesus."_

"_Daijobou ka?"_

"_What?" He looked across the aisle where a little Asian girl was staring at him, her head tilited cutely to the side._

"_She asked if you were alright." Sam looked to the man next to the girl. He had white hair and golden eyes. Sam squinted as if it would clear his vision a little bit. _

"_Well are you?"_

_Sam mumbled something about weird hair before almost jumping out of his seat upon realizing that the two were still looking at him._

"_Oh, um, y-yeah. I'm just peachy, just fine, just perfect. Pitch perfect." He laughed awkwardly when they stared strangely at him. The man spoke to the girl in another language, probably the one she used to ask if he was okay, and then they both turned away from him. The man turned to look out of the dirty window while the kid sat slumped in her chair. Sam sighed and looked ahead. Just a little while more and he'd be away from the creepy guy and his kid. _

_He sighed again, he could feel the girl staring at him. He turned to look at her. She yelped before tearing her eyes away from him and sitting up straight as a board. She looked at him again from the corner of her eyes before blushing at being caught. Sam smiled and waved. The girl smiled back. At least the girl was cute. Suddenly the girl was pulled from her seat and into the lap of the white haired creep who was now glaring at him as if he had done something terrible to the man._

"_Jesus."_

_The next stop was theirs thankfully and Sam's heart finally returned to is normal unstressed rhythm. That guy was seriously scary. Two stops and a five minute walk later found Sam in front of his girlfriend's father's garage. _

"_Hey, where's Bee?" Was the first words out of her mouth._

"_Hello to you too."_

"_Hey." She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the lips._

"_I let him have the night off, he's been a little off lately. Maybe I'm smothering him. I mean, I take him everywhere I go."_

"_He's your car Sam." _

"_Yeah. But he's a person too. How would you feel if you had to drive me everywhere?"_

"_I wouldn't mind giving you a ride." She smirked slyly._

"_Ha ha. Very funny." _

_She leaned in close, he could feel her lips and hot breath on his ear._

"_Wasn't a joke."_

"_Oh, w-well then." He was about pull her closer but she pulled away._

"_Not tonight though lover boy. Let's go. I guess I'll have to get us there since you left Bee behind." _

"_Don't say it like that."_

_She gave him a look._

"_Don't look at me like that either." _

_Mikaela giggled as she sashayed away to her motorcycle._

"_Let's go Sam."_

"_I'm driving."_

"_No Sam."_

"_I'm gonna look stupid holding onto you. It's not manly."_

"_Then you shouldn't have left your beard back home."_

"_Shut up." He said as he climbed onto the back, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's slim waist. They arrived to their spot in record time ("I'm pretty sure we're above the speed limit!" "Shut up Sam!"). The stars were bright and the couple laid in the grass just watching them._

"_I wonder which one is Bumblebee's home?" Mikaela asked, squeezing Sam's hand to get his attention. He looked at her._

"_Cybertron?" _

"_Yeah."_

" _I don't even know if it's visible from Earth. It might be too far away. You should ask Bee."_

"_Don't you think it would make him sad?"_

"_What?"_

"_I mean, maybe he had a family back there. Maybe there was someone he loved."_

"_Oh wow, well, I never really thought of that."_

"_You're such a guy."_

"_I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean and I'm not going to ask."_

_They both turned back to the stars in time to see something streak across the night sky._

"_Did you see that?" She asked._

"_Shit, you think it's a Deceptacon?" _

"_Maybe it's an Autobot." Mikaela was stroking her boyfriend's arm as he started having a panic attack._

"_That's it. Date's ruined. Let's go."_

"_Sam, it might've just be nothing."_

"_Let's go. It's late and my parents are probably still up and armed with awkward questions."_

"_Fine. But Sam, it's going to be okay."_

"_Yeah, let's hope."_

_End Flashback_

"_Bumblebee!"_

_The voice was back._

"_Hey, get up. I know I didn't throw you that hard."_

"_I think you knocked out his optics."_

"_Aw slag! Bumblebee, can you get your optics back online?"_

"_Bumblebee, can you speak?"_

_Optimus was there._

"_Oh Bumblebee, I'm so sorry."_

"_Haha, can't believe he let someone like Kagome knock him out." A passing mech called._

"_Don't be mean Sideswipe!"_

"_Someone call Ratchet."_

"_I'll get him!" Bumblebee could hear her footfalls as she ran to go get the medic. He heard a sigh._

"_Maybe Bumblebee isn't ready for field combat yet."_

"_I've been telling you this for weeks Optimus. If a small mech like Kagome can take him down this quickly in a sparring match, he will not last long in the field."_

"_Kagome is a very proficient fighter though, she is one of the best of her age group."_

"_And Bumblebee is the worst."_

_Bumblebee felt himself whine. His optics were reactivating. _

"_Bumblebee!" Optimus lowered himself down to his level, helping him sit up. _

"_Optimus, I am sorry if I have disappointed you." Words were coming from his mouthpiece , but Bumblebee couldn't stop them. He had no power in this dream._

"_Bumblebee…" He could hear the pity in his leader's voice._

"_I've got him… Oh, Bumblebee you're up. And your optics are back online too!" He turned to look at the femme._

_She was beautiful._

_Sleek, shining black armor plates, a lithe agile body, four great spanning wings, thick black cables coming from her head weaved into a braid slowly came undone as she used them to help Bumblebee stand up._

"_Th-thank you Kagome." He looked away embarrassed as Ironhide and Optimus laughed quietly behind their hands._

"_Are your vocal processors alright? They sound like they're stalling." _

"_I'm fine." Her mouth plates lifted into a smile._

"_Good, we'll have another go later." That said, Bumblebee was left to watch as she sashayed out of the training center._

"_That femme is something else."_

"_Yes, even with such exceptional combat skills she aims to be Ratchet's apprentice and become a healer."_

"_I will see if I can change her mind. Perhaps she can be persuaded." Ironhide said as he left the center as well._

"_Bumblebee, I have faith that you will exceed everyone's expectations by the time you graduate from this academy. I will keep a position on my squad open for you."_

"_My deepest thanks Optimus." Bumblebee bowed his head in gratitude. He left the center with Optimus and saw Ratchet and Ironhide talking with Kagome, or rather, yelling at each other as Kagome stood helpless in the middle. The yellow mech stopped to observe after he nodded his farewell to Optimus._

"_Medical skills like hers has not been seen in generations Ironhide, who's going to heal your aft when you come back from those reckless battle you enter?!"_

" _Having her by my side would prevent me from getting injured. She belongs on the battlefield!"_

_Bumblebee looked at the flustered mech and felt the stirrings of jealousy. He shook his head. He had no right, Kagome had worked hard for everything she had, she had never had anything handed to her. _

"_Bumblebee!" She called out to him relieved. _

"_K-kagome!"_

"_Let's go somewhere!" She grabbed his hand and took off, leaving the two mechs to their argument. The femme laughed all the way back to the barracks. _

"_Thank you Bumblebee." _

"_Y-you are quite welcome K-kagome." She stepped closer to him._

"_Do you want me to scan your vocal processors, they seem to be stalling quite a bit today."_

"_N-no, I'm fine." The femme peered deep into Bumblebees optics._

"_You are extremely attractive Bumblebee." Strange incoherent sounds were coming from his mouthpiece._

"_Are you alright?"_

_He looked deeply into her bright optics and Bumblebee swore his spark was about to burst._

_He remembered._

Sam awoke to a car alarm. More specifically, Bee's car alarm. He tore off his sheets and ran down to his panicking car.

"Bee! Bee! You okay. Bee, what's wrong? Wake up buddy!" He was hitting the hood of Bumblebee's alt mode. He leaped backward as the mech crashed through the garage door and sped away into the early morning.

"God Damn it Bumblebee!"

"She has arrived."

"Where is she?"

"United States of America, 20 miles off the coast of Los Angeles California."

"Retrieve her. Upon her return to me, we shall begin our planning."

"Yes, Megatron."

The water was dark, her ship had malfunction and she couldn't get it to open. She wished she had stayed floating in space for a while longer, but they needed her. And she needed them.

The front of her ship was blasted open and she was greeted with the harsh face of Starscream.

"Welcome, Kagome. Megatron is looking forward to seeing you. "

"Of course, all hail Megatron."

**AN: So, hoping this caught your attention, I'm really excited about my debut fic and I'm hoping a lot of people will support me. Thank you so much for reading, please R&R!**


End file.
